


【Ohmlirious】海洋的顏色（GTA AU，NC-17，一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：Ohm看得到人的顏色</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Ohmlirious】海洋的顏色（GTA AU，NC-17，一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊好吧，至少我試過了，把多多綠和豆漿都給喝光，敲開自己的腦殼，現在我的眼睛快要睜不開，這種文章又總是很殺我的腦細胞，不過我還是很高興自己寫完了！應該總算可以安心睡覺......  
> ＊獻給我的一個朋友，他可能看不到，但我一直很想告訴他，他是一個很棒的人！不需要變成任何人，他就是最棒的獨一無二。

每個人都有自己的顏色，像Minx是優雅卻也狂野的紫色，她的妻子則是可愛的桃紅色，與其說這些顏色符合所有者的個性，倒不如說每個人都有他的代表色，儘管顏色可能看起來相似，仍然可以分得出來。

Bryce也是紫色，不過相較於其他人的，他的紫色就帶著一種奇特狂歡，跟Minx的很類似，但他們兩個人實際上完全不同，這讓Ohm過去的時候會想，這些顏色的意義到底是什麼？

從小的時候Ohn就看得到人身上的顏色，剛開始他以為是自己的眼睛出了問題，他的母親當時牽著他小小的手，帶著那筆千辛萬苦才搞到手的錢，把他送給一個巷弄間的醫生看，對方檢查半天之後，送了一罐很臭的眼藥水，然後表示Ohm的眼睛一切正常。

他曾試圖尋找答案，畢竟電影裡面都是這樣，上網搜尋或到圖書館找書就能找到真相，Ohm發現有些人似乎也看得見顏色，有人說那是靈魂的顏色，也有人說那是情緒的顏色，不過這都不太符合Ohm想得，所以他還是放棄了。

後來Ohm漸漸習慣他眼睛所看到的，反正那並非一直發生，通常只有在他盯著某個人時，那個人的顏色才會出現，輕輕包圍著它的主人，而這些顏色在他熟識的人身上，會看起來更加明顯。

他母親是緋紅色，每天Ohm都看著她的顏色逐漸變暗，就有如看著血液從她的體內離去，她的生命以一種可見的速度在流逝，直到她沒辦法再照顧自己未成年的孩子，終於長吁最後一口氣，讓她的顏色變回空無一物的白色。

剩下一個人的Ohm只能靠著這份天賦，勉強在混亂的城市裡生存，他能夠從顏色細微的變化中，看得出來一個人情緒與思考的改變，他無法解釋其中是怎麼作用，或是色彩學之類的，他只知道是那些顏色告訴他的。這幫他能躲過許多次的危險，適時的判斷何時可以前進，何時又該撤退。

日子一天天的過去，Ohm也闖出一些名號，在偶然的機會下，與一個名為Delirious的殺手合作過幾次，他意外跟帶著面具的怪小丑很配合，後者似乎也挺欣賞他，便主動邀請Ohm加入Luke他們。

他藉此也認識現在的許多朋友們，包括惡名昭彰的Vanoss一夥人，他們跟Ohm一樣會帶著面具，計畫縝密且技術又好，加上他們也是夠瘋狂跟拼命，最終成為洛聖都中最強大的幫派。

自從開始和這群人混之後，Ohm感覺自己見識到的顏色更多變了，或許是因為他覺得自己總算能夠安心，不再像從前一樣漂流，能夠花更多的時間觀察與認識身邊的人事物。

Lui就是個很有趣的人，帶著一種近乎只有孩童才有的亮紅色，同時也有沉穩的灰色在身上，當他握上狙擊槍時，灰色會特別突出，不過當他遇上Nogla，就換成紅色主導一切。Nogla則是快樂的綠色，搭配著溫和的褐色，但是當他被Lui搞得生氣時，某種憤怒的螢光綠也會爆炸出來。

經常被稱作首領的Vanoss是金色的，很符合他形象的顏色，總是看起來閃閃發亮，全身都充滿自信與驕傲，吸引著其他人的目光，其中當然包括Delirious的。他們是最好的朋友跟搭擋，眼中總是有著彼此好像也不意外，但是Ohm總是會特別在意著那些目光，尤其是Delirious獨自看著Vanoss的眼神，還有他因此逐漸變得更深沉的藍色。

在Ohm的眼裡，Delirious是藍色的，藍色是憂鬱的，所以Delirious是憂鬱的。

在記憶裡有人說藍色象徵著憂鬱的顏色，Ohm也忘記自己是哪裡聽來的，到底是不是正確的他不曉得，不過Delirious的藍色時常提醒他，不論笑得再開心，玩得有多胡鬧，那抹藍色再怎麼像藍天般清澈美麗，他們終歸會回到黑夜的深藍。

每個月Delirious總會消失個幾天，剛開始他有些緊張，不斷問其他人Delirious去哪，但是大夥好像都習以為常，只告訴他Delirious會自己突然回來的，可Ohm還是不免的擔憂，因為在Delirious消失前的那陣子，那抹藍色也是最沉重的時候。

在洛聖都這樣的城市裡，甚至是其他的任何地方，Ohm都可以發現某些失去自己顏色的人，不像有些真正有著高雅的黑色，他們只剩下一種空洞的黑色，讓人聯想到深不見底的黑洞，空無一物，他想自己害怕的，就是有一天Delirious再也尋不回他的藍色。

後來他去找了Luke，有著溫暖橘色的男人認識Delirious最久，常常因為Delirious的各種突如其來，顏色變換劇烈又快速，像每當Delirious遇到危險時，他的顏色就變得偏焦慮的黃。不過這次當Ohm找到他時，他卻是那股夕陽般平靜的橘紅，「他沒告訴我，我也不打算問他到底要去哪。」他聳聳肩，嘴裡還塞著鬆餅，滿嘴含糊的給Ohm這樣的答案。

回到自己的小破車裡，Ohm左想右想好一會兒，或許他就是有那麼點多慮，害怕有人會受傷，甚至就此離去。

這讓他時常是那個囉哩八嗦的人，反反覆覆說著同樣的話，「左邊左邊左邊！你不能走右邊那邊有人啊！」在混亂的場合中，可以聽見他焦急的吼聲，「閉上你他媽的嘴巴啦，Ohm！」搞得最後Delirious受不了得喊回來，然後發出噗哧的笑聲。

或許他應該對Delirious的笑聲感到惱火，Ohm卻莫名的能安心些，好似Delirious在告訴他「這一切都會沒事」似得，儘管有時候場面是充滿爆炸與血腥，而Delirious拉著他，尖叫或大笑的逃跑，Ohm都相信他們可以一起活下去。

初次見到Delirious的時候，Ohm以為對方是個不可一世的瘋子，然後他發現那不過是Delirious的其中一面，這個嘴巴上老說「老子才不管你」的男人，卻一定會不顧危險，回來拯救任何受困的伙伴。

Delirious也因此是最常受傷的人，即使他試圖用刺青蓋掉陳舊的傷痕，不過Ohm還是記得很多事，包括他們曾經被背叛，某個被Delirious冒死救出來的傢伙，對著肩膀流血不止的Delirious補了一槍後，打算丟下他一個人失血致死。

要不是Cartoonz他們趕來幫忙，簡直不敢想像會發生什麼事。在事後Vanoss沒有多說什麼，不過所有人都曉得他的憤怒，所以Ohm搶在他之前抓到那個混帳，把人拖到躺在醫院的Delirious面前。

見到那個男人的瞬間，Delirious的眼中先是充滿殺意，怒火跟著他的暗藍色溢出，「Ohm，讓這婊子養的走，」然而他的憤恨又隨即冷卻下來，淡淡的對著Ohm說道，後者急著表示他不能理解，但是給Delirious先打斷，「他不值得你變成這樣。」他說，哀傷的藍眼睛直盯著Ohm。

無法否認自己有些氣憤，但是也分不清到底是氣誰，Ohm最後拎著那個男人，表示不想再看到他並放走他之前，在那人的肩膀上用力刻下「騙子」這個詞，然後他回到醫院，發現Vanoss坐在病床的旁邊，正跟對Delirious說些嘲笑又具有安慰的話，氣燄高張的金色已經沉靜下來，陪著安穩的藍色入睡。

有時候Ohm不免想把事情怪到Vanoss頭上，他會恨這樣的自己，極盡全力的想要控制，可是他看得見，Delirious隨著Vanoss起伏，他對Vanoss的一舉一動笑，把憂鬱藏在湛藍色的深處，終於關不住他們的時候，他便選擇消失，留Ohm像隻主人不見的小狗一樣，急得四處亂吠。

他們的關係一直都有點模糊，從認識之後他們就成為不錯的朋友，一開始打打鬧鬧跟說些無關緊要的屁話，慢慢一絲絲深入，漸漸了解Delirious那張面具後的人，然後Ohm才發現自己的變化，明白到他有多喜歡Delirious身上的每一個顏色。

包括花俏的小丑妝、一成不變的藍外套，還有不顧他人笑話，堅持喊Ohm作「Wrecker」的聲音，那對跟隨光影而變化的眼睛，時時刻刻都拽著他，讓他有意無意的就會尋找Delirious，然後在他們四目相交時，故意衝著想移開視線的人露出得逞的笑。

偷看別人時被發現而惱怒，Ohm可以理解Delirious會轉過臉不看他，但是看在老天的份上，連他們在做的時候，Delirious都會挪開他的眼睛，或乾脆扭著上半身，把自己的半張臉都埋進枕頭裡。

這些Ohm全都看在眼裡，心裡頭有種衝動，驅使著他俯下身，「為什麼不看著我？」他的額頭貼著Delirious滿是汗水的額角，在身下人的耳邊低聲問著，一邊繼續往對方的身體裡擠，換得Delirious在嘆息間的呼喊。

他們從第一次的時候就是這樣。那時候Delirious一個人坐在陽台，歪著的那張面具旁露出他的嘴唇，手裡夾著根快燒到屁股的菸，他對著一如既往的風景發呆，連Ohm走過來坐下的時候，都依然沒有反應。

夜晚暈眩的風吹過他們的頭髮，讓人容易搞混現實與虛幻，「我可以吻你嗎？」Ohm看著另外一個男人，輕聲但認真的問著，「什麼？」帶著憂鬱藍的人轉過來，震驚的聲音聽起來像噎到一樣，藍色的眼睛在面具底下瞪大。

這不是他所能想得到的最佳告白詞，「我是真的很想吻你。」但這就是他的肺腑之言，腦海中的聲音驅使著Ohm，伸手去觸摸帶著尖刺的藍玫瑰，只要一個不小心，他會如同神的幻想般消失，可若沒有確實碰到真實的熱度，Ohm想自己會後悔一輩子。

對上對方的皮膚時，Delirious出乎意料的沒有掙扎，他閉上眼睛靜止了一會兒，然後嘴唇微啟，Ohm順利滑入他的口腔，用力掠奪他的呼吸，陽台後的大聽是眾人狂歡的聲響，但他沒有任何反應，只是把手指放到Ohm後腦勺，加深這個讓人窒息的吻。

他們在喘息中穿過爛醉的其他人，Delirious把Ohm拉進基地裡屬於他的那間客房，幾乎是在門關上的那瞬間，磨損的面具撞到地面，Ohm的手捧著Delirious剛轉過來的臉，再次親吻他，急躁的動作害他們兩個撞在一起，如同兩個青春期的少年，隱藏著不可告人的秘密。

相反的是Delirious輕推著Ohm，直到他的膝蓋撞到床沿，不得不坐上有些亂的床鋪，Delirious扶著他的膝蓋跪下來，穿著有兔耳朵外套的男人還來不及反應，牛仔褲的拉鍊已經被迅速打開，他的兩隻手撐在身體後面，眼睛盯著兩腿間的男人張口，賣力吞下他的性器。

「老天！」Ohm無力的從齒縫間吐出嘆息，Delirious的眼睛盯著他的手，像隻要被撫摸的貓，然後在手掌蓋上自己腦袋時，把對方的老二含得更深，感覺到更多的硬挺，等到他覺得差不多時，才在Ohm有些挫敗的聲音中起身。

「別……」一隻手被握住指頭，Delirious發出一陣低笑，「你想不想要更多？」他故意壓低聲音說著，另一隻手上不知何時多出潤滑夜，而他不用聽到Ohm的回答，順著對方充滿渴望的眼神，他的膝蓋跪上Ohm兩側的床單。

Ohm的手掌覆上他的腰窩，接著將他的褲子也拉下來，渾圓的臀部壓上Ohm快要滴水的性器，「Delirious……」他的臉埋在對方的肩窩，牙齒輕啃著Delirious晃動的鎖骨，「讓我幫你。」他對著用手指沾上潤滑夜的男人說，不過後者還沒打算讓他碰自己。

他看著Delirious把兩根手指放進自己的後穴，空出來的手抓著Ohm的肩膀，開始在他的身上打開自己，「喔拜託，我想幫你。」一隻手探進對方的衣服裡，掐著纖瘦的腰部，Ohm重述著，期待Delirious願意給他一個回應。

沉重的鼻息在Ohm的耳邊起伏，「想要就來拿看看，婊子。」他聽見黏膩的聲音，順著耳道竄入腦中，Ohm感覺自己的手背被抓起來，放在他妄想的入口，於是他探入柔軟的通道，配合對方的動作，慢慢把挑撥他神經的男人給打開。

等到Delirious終於足夠的濕軟，Ohm抽出濕漉漉的手指，換上自己硬得發疼的性器，頂著對方狹窄的肛口，「就是、就是快點進來！」Delirious口齒不輕的發號施令，受不了炙熱的陰莖快灼傷他的大腿。

傘狀的頂端撐開他的身體，Delirious把下巴擱在Ohm的肩膀上，咬著牙感受腸道裡的外來者，「你這婊子養的。」他的兩隻手扒著Ohm的肩胛骨，隔著那件灰色的外套施力，彷彿要把對方的翅膀給拆下。

溫暖的軟肉包覆上來，Ohm把自己埋入Delirious體內，沒忍住發出微妙的讚嘆，然後他在Delirious罵出粗話的同時挺動，撞進更深的內部，逼得Delirious流瀉出短促的尖叫，將身下的Ohm抱得越來越緊，慌亂中還張口咬住他的肩膀。

尤其對於展現湛藍光芒的男人，Ohm無法控制的固執而且貪心，甚至是前所未有的著迷，他難以抵抗自己想要更多的慾望，吸吮著Delirious的頸部，他留下無數個記號，手試著把Delirious的臀瓣掰得更開，好使更多的自己可以侵入對方的體內，染滿呻吟不已的男人的每一處。

「那裡、那裡。」當Ohm碰上他體內的某個點時，Delirious的聲音開始變調，發出更甜又綿密的聲音，他的短髮蹭著Ohm的側臉，「哪裡？這裡嗎？」壞心眼的兔子故意問著，下身的動作刻意變得緩慢，每一下都擦過通往高潮的開關，榨出邪惡小丑的哭叫。

感受到另外一個人的惡意，「你是個這混帳，你知道嗎？」Delirious吐露出帶有詛咒意味的話語，得到的是一下又一下的衝擊，狠狠的打在他的前列線上，快感在他的全身竄流，撞得他眼冒金星，快要分不清楚自己在哪，加上自己的陰莖被對方握在手裡，他把自己塞入Ohm的懷裡，讓Ohm把他們給揉在一起。

時間流逝在濕熱的空間裡，Ohm把他的種子射在Delirious體內，Delirious也跟著迎來高潮，乳白色的液體灑在他們的身上，Delirious虛脫得趴在Ohm鬆懈的肩膀上，靜靜聽他訴說自己愛意。

那天過後他們就被一條隱形的線綁著，看不見實際的連繫，卻也無法乾脆的分離，同樣的一天，也是Vanoss向眾人宣布，他有了一個女朋友，未來也計畫要跟對方結婚，一切也不過是時間問題。

說實話Ohm也有自己的計畫，他喜歡幫自己訂個目標，當達成一個短期目標後，他又會再向前進，例如他從十塊錢開始存起，漸漸累積成一百塊，然後是一千、五千、一萬、三萬、接著越來越多，對映著他的小小心願。

事情在遇到Delirious後起了變化，規律的道路變得崎嶇，他不清楚是否走在正確的路，每當他堅持己見時，那抹藍色的身影會打亂他的步調，指著一條他從未嘗試過的道路，不安隨著路上的濃霧而起，他看不見前方的事物，沒法預測能不能抵達他的計畫。

可是他學著接受，這段過程是他甘願爭取的也怪不了誰。然後Vanoss的婚禮之日到了，不過黑幫頭子的婚禮上，並沒有過多的賓客或大排場，而是在鄉間的一個小教堂，裡面只有他們的朋友，誠心的祝福這對新人。

身為好朋友間左右手的Delirious當然也受邀，Ohm曾經問過為何伴郎是Moo，在他心裡還以為人選一定會是Delirious，但是當事人聳聳肩，「我們討論過的，就是這樣。」他懶洋洋的靠著床板，一副說了你這傻子也不懂的模樣。

既然Delirious的顏色平穩，也不好再說什麼，Ohm便將懷疑藏在心裡頭，跟著 Delirious一起準備禮物和禮服，準備參加他們朋友的重大之日。

白色的教堂當天充斥著各種漂亮的顏色，每個人都為Vanoss慶祝與歡笑，包括Delirious也把他的憂鬱收起來，笑著跟壯他兩倍的人擁抱，整個人像被包起來一樣，「我真為你感到高興，Evan！」他拍著Vanoss的手臂，在一句話內融入他所有的祝福。

Vanoss的笑容依然明亮，閃耀著刺眼的光芒，他確實收到好友的真心，「謝了！」手搥了一下Delirious的胸膛，Vanoss表示自己要暫時先離開他，到旁邊看看正在開Mini玩笑的Wildcat，臨走前還不忘朝旁邊的Ohm眨眨眼睛。

目送Vanoss進入人群後，Delirious嘆一口氣，轉過身來面對從剛剛就拉著他衣角的Ohm，他向前一步靠近對方，卻沒有說一句話，只是帶著無奈的表情抬起手，擾平Ohm西裝上的皺褶，調整他有些歪掉的酒紅色領帶，然後看著他的眼睛滿意得笑笑。

那瞬間Ohm心裡坍崩掉一大塊，他迅速的伸手把Delirious抱進懷裡，讓自己全身浸染在藍色裡。

他知道自己永遠沒辦法跟Vanoss一樣耀眼，他甚至看不見自己的顏色，不管用盡各種方法，不吃不喝的盯著鏡子一整天，直到被破窗爬進來的Delirious拽起來，還是什麼也沒有出現。

現在他才想通，Ohmwrecker當然不會是其它人，他們都是多麼笨拙又傻，但是Delirious此時就在他的身邊，藍眼睛偷偷盯著比他高的Ohm，跟往常一樣叫他放手，語氣中是參雜著種好氣又好笑的情緒，當Ohm鬆開之後，卻悄悄握住空出來的那隻手。

他們躲到一個沒有人的角落，吻得有如世界末日即將到來，Ohm將Delirious的後背壓到牆上，然後撈起Delirious的兩條腿，讓它們環在他的腰上，順利把Delirious給舉起來，而Delirious也乖乖的緊攀著Ohm，使得兩個人緊緊的貼在一起。

「跟我住在一起好不好？」Ohm突然抬起頭這樣說道，「什麼？」忙於喘氣的Delirious說著似曾相識的回答，表情有點不知所措，「我是說、我一直有存錢，我有個目標……我可以買棟房子，任何你想要的地方都行，就是、老天，我有列一個清單……」看著皺起眉頭的Delirious，Ohm亂七八糟的試圖解釋，卻完全沒有組織性。

「認真的？在這種情況下？」竟然能搞懂對方的Delirious不得不打斷Ohm，看看他們倆的樣子，褲子都已經脫一半，在他們不遠處還有一場婚禮在進行，「這是我見過最糟的時機問人家要不要同居了，Ohm。」他露出頭痛的表情說著。

這下Ohm更慌了，一時間也不曉得要說什麼，張著嘴的臉看起來像個笨蛋，讓Delirious笑出聲來，「聽著，你要搞清楚，是『我們』好嗎？」他兩隻手覆上Ohm的臉，望進對方的眼裡，「你可不是唯一有準備的人。」Delirious有些不滿的說道，雖然他相信活在當下，但是他好歹也是會作規劃的人，不然全靠Vanoss去計畫的話，他們應該早就死光了。

眼前是天空的藍色溢滿而出，全是代表著喜悅與幸福，Ohm跟著展露笑容，「我愛你。」他靠著Delirious的胸口說，「我他媽的知道啦！是還要不要操？」Delirious疵牙裂嘴的抱怨，不過泛紅的臉頰已經出賣他。

等到他們整理好自己回來時，所有熟識的人都聚在一起，「真的？搞什麼鬼啊你們！」拿著酒的Cartoonz是最先發出聲的人，Delirious只是自然的坐到他的旁邊，開始吃掉Cartoonz盤子裡的東西，被其他人瞪著的Ohm則笑笑，接著被也笑著的Vanoss當作蟋蟀一樣灌酒。

婚禮結束之後，Ohm還有些分不清楚東西南北，被Delirious扶到階梯上坐著，夕陽照在他們的身上，「你的身上有股味道。」被醉漢靠在肩上的Delirious說，然後看著另外一個男人被嚇醒，嗅著自己更加凌亂的衣服。

「什麼？很臭嗎？」頭昏又緊張的Ohm問著，「不是那種，你這傻子，」也倒在對方的肩膀，Delirious無法控制的笑了起來，「你是聞不到的。」他老實的說，卻讓Ohm更加不解。

以前他就能聞到人天生的味道，Delirious難以用生物學來解釋，那些味道帶給他的感覺很獨特，如同Catoonz的氣味像奶茶，這件事情Delirious也只有跟Cartoonz說過，不過對方似乎對於自己聞起來像甜奶茶有點不滿，可能他更希望自己的味道是鹹的。

後來認識的這群朋友當然也都有著自己的氣味，不過其中最吸引他的，是Vanoss的味道。他的味道就像隻飛鳥，不畏懼毒辣的陽光，在自由的天空中展翅高飛，而即使聞不到自己的味道，Delirious仍覺得自己像一隻海鳥。

他跟Vanoss有著某種程度上的相似，卻也有所不同，飛鳥可以朝著高空向上飛，然而海鳥無法離開地面，不論是為了生存還是其它的，海鳥終究會不得不回到海中，無法跟隨飛鳥的翅膀翱遊，最終因為疲倦便沉入深不見底的水中。

或許對Vanoss有些不公平，不過再怎麼努力，仍然無法成為自己奢望的飛鳥，總讓Delirious有些憂鬱，加上各種的瑣事沉積，他每個月都會花點時間給自己，離開所有人去靜一靜，好好的思考事情。

連最關心他的Catoonz，都不太確定他的行蹤，不過宛若他兄長的男人從來不制止他，如果Delirious說要去山上，Catoonz就默默的給他一個醫療箱，當Delirious表示要到海邊，跟初到人間的路西法一樣，讓雙腳確實埋入沙子裡，Catoonz也只是給他一個水壺，等待清理好自己的Delirious回來。

然後Delirious遇到了一個有著海洋味道的人。

Ohm是他見過最好的一個人， Ohm的味道也能讓他安心，但是在剛開始的時候，這反倒讓他追著一個遙遙不及的目標，他更加希望自己可以更好，卻感覺自己越搞越糟。

Vanoss宣布他預計要結婚的時候，Delirious感覺到一股異樣感在蔓延，但是他又搞不清楚原因，這讓他想得更多更深，陷入糾結的思緒裡頭，甚至讓他又開始厭惡自己，可接著Ohm走過來，如同一個傻子般，問自己可不可以吻他。

當Ohm真的把嘴唇貼上來時，Delirious能清楚嗅到海洋的氣味，他想其實事情很簡單，他不是害怕孤獨，擔心有一天朋友都會離他而去，所以想拉個人陪著自己，或是因為Ohm的味道跟他這隻海鳥搭配。

他只是單純愛上Ohm這個古怪的男人。

所以海鳥開始明白自己可以不用成為飛鳥，他可以放心的與海為生，能夠安全的沉於海洋之中，讓海水輕輕的包覆著他。

儘管海有時也會樂於折磨他，「你喜歡這種感覺嗎？」例如此時在他們的新家，Delirious趴跪在那張新買的沙發上，而Ohm鼻息噴在他赤裸的臀間，「閉嘴……」他有氣無力的回著，同時因為對方的話吞了口口水。

Delirious感覺得到對方濕熱的舌頭，進到他的體內模仿著性交的動作，唾液沾濕他乾澀的腸道，快感刺激著他的每一條神經，傳導近乎無法承受的愉悅，他仰著頭發出長長的呻吟，兩條腿不自主的打抖，手臂快要支撐不住自己的上半身。

終於覺得足夠的Ohm，後來換成沾著潤滑液的手指，放回Delirious濕潤的後穴裡，手腕轉動著，確實的把弓著腰的人打開，直到能夠容納他的性器，並在Delirious因為空虛而發出的嘆息中，狠狠的插進去。

被緊致的肌肉吸著，Ohm發出滿足的聲音，然後一手撈起Delirious的腰，把他固定在自己的懷裡，一下又一下重重的撞著他，每次都輾壓過深處那個小點，「我想聽你的聲音，寶貝。」把臉貼上對方的後頸，Ohm一邊說著，一邊把手伸向Delirious的嘴，手指扣進試圖隱藏叫聲的唇齒間。

「再叫我一次寶貝，」嘴裡含著別人的手指，Delirious的聲音含糊不清，卻還是斷斷續續的說話，「我就他媽卸下你的下巴。」說完他就發狠似得咬Ohm的手，可惜疼歸疼，帶著鼻音的威嚇，嚇不倒就是不怕死的Ohm。

故意減緩自己的速度，他把將近整根陰莖抽出來，只剩碩大的頭部拉扯著嫣紅的肌肉，在身下人沒有準備的時候，再次精準的把自己塞回去，這越來越快的抽插之間，他不斷喊著Delirious各種親暱的名詞，然後在Delirious終於被操射之後，也跟著在他的體內釋放出來。

事後兩個人的下半身都一片狼藉，但Ohm決定先放鬆自己，把他的體重壓在癱軟的Delirious身上，等待停歇一會兒之後才打算起身，不過在這之前，他就給Delirious一腳踹下去，「操你的王八蛋！我恨死你了！」還泛著粉紅色的Delirious朝他比著中指。

「不，你愛我。」Ohm甩甩腦袋，又爬回沙發上跟Delirious硬是要擠在一起，而被圈進手臂裡的人也沒力氣再把他推下去，就由著對方跟他耍賴。

盯著沒多久就發出鼾聲的Ohm，Delirious翻翻白眼，想著自己還是沒跟Ohm說過他的味道像什麼，不過Delirious想他們還可以再等等，也許是等Ohm學會不要老把東西藏在枕頭下，或他終於願意把那個戒指拿出來的那天。

Delirious相信那天不會太遠。


End file.
